


Nocturne

by Daze Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Daze%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romania's half asleep and Norway's a bit insecure about whatever they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Tomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/gifts).



Romania was already half asleep, the book in his lap long forgotten when he noticed Norway had joined him. He didn’t say a word as he sat down, just slowly inched closer to Romania and lightly put his arm around his body. 

“Hey,” Romania greeted softly as a smile crept up on his lips. “You-”

“Ah, sorry.” Norway quickly drew his hand away. “I thought you, um, I- I’ll go…”

He caught Norway’s hand and placed it back around himself. “No, stay here, I like you- it, I like it.”

Norway gave a small chuckle and looked away. “Really?”

To prove the point, Romania curled into his arm, his head resting on Nor’s chest. “Really.”

“And I was starting to think you just liked my contact because I was the only one around and you wanted attention.” Norway started playing with his hair, and Romania found himself letting out a contented sigh. “But I-”

“No, I like you,” Romania half yawned. “Only one I’d want coming onto me like that.”

Some odd, strangled noise came from Norway’s throat, and he knew without looking he was blushing up a storm. But another giggle followed, and Norway kissed his forehead lightly, in a way that made his stomach flutter. “Nice to know.”


End file.
